


When you leave I'm begging you not to go

by Angel_sama



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_sama/pseuds/Angel_sama
Summary: Aphrodite contemple comme chaque soir le coucher de soleil depuis son perron, quand un invité surprise se présente. Mais ce n'est pas un invité comme les autres, et de fil en aiguilles, certaines questions, jusque là de simples hypothèses, sont posées à voix haute. Peu importe les conséquences.





	When you leave I'm begging you not to go

**Author's Note:**

> Parce que j'aime bien les mettre tous les deux, que j'avais envie d'écrire un truc un peu comme ça et que j'avais la bonne chanson (qui a donné le titre) dans les oreilles. Et puis ça a fait cercle vertueux entre la musique dans mes oreilles/mes doigts sur le clavier, et au final, j'aime beaucoup le résultat. Enjoy ^^

Rien ne changeait jamais. Les pierres étaient les mêmes depuis des siècles et rien ne les bougeraient avant un bon moment. Il y avait bien quelques ouvertures non prévues dans les temples mais elles seraient réparées et le Sanctuaire ne porterait bientôt plus les stigmates des récentes batailles.  
Du haut de la colline où étaient adossées les douze maisons, le dernier gardien contemplait la vue à ses pieds. Sans doute une des plus belles du monde. Mais réservée à quelques initiés triés sur le volet. Et lui parmi tous les autres n'avait qu'à faire trois pas hors de chez lui pour en profiter.  
Il restait perdu dans ses pensées sur le perron de son temple, laissant vagabonder son esprit. Il aimait se détendre ainsi et profiter des derniers rayons de soleil qui se couchaient dans une vague à la couleur d'or en fusion. Il ne se lasserait sans doute jamais du spectacle du soleil couchant sur les temples et les ruines, en contrebas. Parfois il envisageait même de se mettre au dessin, pour peindre cette vue-là.

— Encore perdu dans tes pensées ? 

Le Chevalier des Poissons resta impassible bien qu'il se soit fait surprendre comme un débutant. Par chance, de longues années à servir de voisin à Saga dans sa version psychotique l'avaient entrainé à ne rien montrer de ce qu'il pensait. Une parfaite poupée de cire qui ne cillait que quand il le fallait. 

— Il semblerait oui.

Le visiteur eut un petit reniflement peu flatteur. 

— Je t'ai connu plus attentif.  
— Il faut croire que la paix me fait devenir imprudent, répondit juste le Poisson, ses yeux d'azur toujours rivés sur l'horizon.

Il n'y avait aucune agressivité, aucun mordant dans son ton. Il avait dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps. Il était perché sur son petit piédestal, loin de tout et des autres, et cette situation lui convenait très bien. Entre Shion toujours occupé et Camus plus souvent tourné vers en bas, on le laissait à ses roses et ses occupations. Et tant pis s'il s'enfermait un peu plus chaque jour : ça ne gênait personne à part lui. Et encore : de moins en moins.  
Le silence s'étendit et le Chevalier des Poissons en vint presque à oublier qu'il n'était pas seul sur son perron. Ce n'est que le crissement d'un tissu et le grattement d'une lourde botte sur la pierre qui le sortirent une nouvelle fois de ses contemplations.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à son voisin qui observait à présent l'horizon avec lui. Il savait déjà qui était là avant même de vérifier. Il les reconnaissait tous à la voix, à cette pointe d'accent étranger dans leurs mots, aux tournures de leurs phrases, ou à leurs expressions. Et pour Milo, les jumeaux, et les frangins, c'était leur voix bien sûr et puis leur ton qui les différenciait le plus : le calme mâtiné de mélancolie de la voix de Saga, la pointe de sadisme dans celle de Kannon, l'insolence pour Milo, la mesure pour Aioros et la rigueur militaire pour Aiolia.  
Pourquoi le mafieux de service trainait-il ici ? Il était bien loin de chez lui. Surtout à cette heure-là. Et Shion n'avait fait appeler personne. D'ailleurs il devait même être au harem à cette heure. C'était son petit plaisir coupable même si le grand mouton se gardait bien de le clamer sur tous les toits. D'autant que le harem était censé être disponible pour les chevaliers d'or aussi. Mais ça non plus, le grand mouton ne s'était pas attardé pour l'expliquer. 

— Je peux savoir ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ? 

Le Cancer n'avait fait que murmurer, comme s'il ne voulait pas briser la petite bulle de paix qu'était le coucher de soleil vu du douzième étage.  
Aphrodite ne bougea pas d'un cil, concentré sur son petit plaisir quotidien.

— Je pense à tout ce que Shion nous cache.  
— Pour notre bien ?

Un simple geste d'épaule de la part du Suédois.

— Ou pour le sien. Tout dépend du point de vue.

Il sentit la tension s'installer dans les épaules du Cancer. Il le voyait très bien se redresser un peu, sur ses gardes, une pointe de panique dans son regard bleu. La paranoïa n'était jamais bien loin ici. Ils faisaient tout pour la mettre de côté mais de longues années d'habitudes ne se défaisaient pas du jour au lendemain. Peut-être même qu'elle ne s'effacerait jamais totalement.  
Il le laissa encore mariner quelques secondes, pour le plaisir, avant de le rassurer, mais sans pour autant détacher son regard du soleil couchant. 

— Il profite du harem à ses heures perdues. Il a juste oublié de nous dire que normalement, il est aussi ouvert à tous les chevaliers d'or. 

La pointe de rire dans sa voix et son air détaché suffirent à rassurer le quatrième gardien qui se détendit comme un soufflet sortant d'un four. 

— Tu sais que j'ai tué des gens pour moins que ça ? C'est pas drôle ! protesta-t-il en ronchonnant.  
— Encore une fois, tout dépend du point de vue, souffla le Suédois, avant de retourner peu à peu dans ses pensées.

Non qu'il n'apprécie pas la compagnie, mais il n'en avait plus tout à fait l'habitude. Il passait de plus en plus de temps seul chez lui, ou à l'extérieur. Et plus il restait seul, moins il lui était facile de se mêler aux autres. Et même quand ils se retrouvaient tous au palais, même pour un simple diner en commun, il finissait le plus souvent dans un coin, à regarder les autres rire et vivre cette seconde vie qui leur avait été offerte.  
Il resta immobile à se baigner dans son coucher de soleil. Il faisait de son mieux pour oublier qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, et surtout qui était ce quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qu'il regardait un peu plus que les autres, quand il les regardait vivre. Quelqu'un dont il cherchait la présence dès qu'il ouvrait les yeux le matin, sans même prendre le temps de se demander pourquoi il le faisait encore. Ça ne servait à rien, ça ne lui apportait rien. A part de savoir que oui, l'Italien était bien dans son temple, et que oui, il était tout seul.  
Des miettes sur lesquelles il vivait depuis un moment déjà. Pour le moment c'était suffisant. Ca durerait, ou peut-être pas. Il serait toujours temps de chercher d'autres palliatifs, plus tard.  
La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs minutes à présent, le soleil plus qu'un souvenir, mais le Chevalier des Poissons ne bougeait pas de son perron. Il aurait préféré que DeathMask parte le premier, qu'il lui dise bonsoir et s'en aille. Il aurait voulu pouvoir l'observer descendre les marches, se repaitre de la vue, chercher sa silhouette dans l'obscurité contre tout espoir de parvenir à voir quelque chose. Mais cet imbécile restait rivé au perron et ne bougeait pas de là. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi contrariant ? 

— Tu ne rentres pas ? finit-il par demander à mi-voix.  
— Tu me chasses de ton perron ?

Le ton n'avait rien d'hostile. Surpris tout au plus, mais rien d'agressif ou d'accusateur. Tant mieux.  
Le Chevalier des Poissons pouvait sentir le regard de l'Italien même si lui s'obstinait toujours à fixer l'horizon. Il ne le regardait jamais dans les yeux. Ou le moins possible. Il ne fixait jamais grand monde de la sorte de toute façon. Pas ses collègues en tout cas. C'était plus simple pour cacher ce que vous pensiez vraiment. Surtout avec des observateurs comme Camus ou Aldébaran. Ils étaient fins psychologues quand ils le voulaient et leur cacher quelque chose relevait de la performance. 

— Ce n'était qu'une question. Tu peux rester là si tu veux.

Le silence reprit ses droits, tout juste dérangé par une brise légère. Un bienfait après les chaudes journées qu'ils avaient encore, malgré la fin de l'été. Par chance, la vieille pierre faisait le meilleur des isolants : il faisait délicieusement frais dans les temples, presque froid même parfois. Ils pouvaient tous jouer les chatons dans leurs couvertures trois-cent-soixante-cinq jours par an ! En tout cas, c'était un petit plaisir qu'il s'offrait et dont il profitait sans la moindre honte, en grand hédoniste qu'il était.  
Du regard il suivait les lumières qui commençaient à s'allumer dans les douze maisons. Il aurait pu aller boire un thé chez Shaka et faire salon littéraire avec Camus et Mû. Ils l'avaient invité plusieurs fois. Il y était allé quelques fois. C'était plaisant. Même si, comme en plus grand comité, il finissait par écouter les autres parler et les regarder vivre, un peu en retrait.  
Il aurait aussi pu aller jouer aux cartes chez Milo. Avec Saga, Kannon, Aiolia, et DeathMask, quand il n'était pas occupé à faire un sit-in sur son perron, ils avaient commencé avec des manuels pour apprendre à jouer à divers jeux. Pour passer le temps, le soir, de temps en temps. A présent ils semaient la terreur aux tables de jeux et il était presque certains que les jumeaux avaient été interdits de casino dans le sud de la France. De ça, Shion n'était pas au courant. Officiellement. Le Chevalier des Poissons soupçonnait le Grand Pope de savoir plus de choses qu'il le laissait voir. Mais c'était un peu son rôle aussi. Et s'il devinait juste, il connaissait l'arrangement passé entre le Pope et les habitants du troisième. Qui devait sans doute aborder le sujet du harem et de son utilisation.  
Un nouveau sourire en coin étira ses lèvres pleines. A croire que ceux-là seraient toujours des politiciens dans l'âme. Mais cette fois au moins, c'était inoffensif.  
Mais si le thé et les biscuits, ou les jeux d'argent ne l'attiraient pas il y avait toujours les soirées télé d'Aioros, Shura et Aldébran.  
Leur trio était un peu improbable au premier abord – un bon gars, un revenant et son assassin – mais il fonctionnait à la perfection. Une fois la petite tension réglée entre le Capricorne et le Sagittaire (un gros nuage de poussière au milieu des arènes, quelques plaies et quelques bosses), le trio infernal du mauvais goût cinématographique était né. Ils avaient le chic pour trouver les films les plus mauvais ou les plus tordus à regarder. Quand ils n'étaient pas un mélange des deux. Ils passaient des soirées, parfois des nuits entières devant ces ovnis créatifs, avec du pop-corn et des bonbons, à faire des commentaires et prendre des notes comparatives. Ils ressemblaient à trois savants fous qui comploteraient leur prochaine expérience douteuse et les voir avait fait sourire le Poisson.  
Ce qui était un peu triste, quand on y regardait de plus près, c'est que même Dohko, qui résidait la plupart du temps en Chine, était plus intégré que lui. Il allait avec les uns et les autres quand il était là, avec un naturel confondant. Mais il n'avait rien à cacher, lui. Ca aidait sans doute.  
Il jeta un regard en coin à sa gauche. A l'évidence, le sort était contre lui ce soir : le Cancer ne bougeait toujours pas de son perron, et Aphrodite n'en pouvait plus de rester là avec quelqu'un si proche. Avec lui, si proche.  
Il se fit violence et sans jamais poser les yeux sur lui fit demi-tour, murmurant un "bonsoir" du bout des lèvres. Autant qu'il rentre et qu'il s'enferme dans sa tanière, là où il n'y aurait personne pour le voir lécher ses plaies. Là où il n'y aurait pas de regard à fuir, il n'y aurait pas de masque à porter.  
Il ne fit pas trois pas qu'il sentit une main ferme mais tendre se refermer sur son poignet. Il se maudit en silence pour ne rien avoir vu venir. Il faisait toujours tout pour éviter ce genre de contact et il s'était laissé avoir comme un débutant. Vous parliez d'un imbécile ! Parfois c'était à se demander comment un idiot pareil avait pu décrocher une armure d'or.  
Il resta immobile, sage, et attendit que l'Italien lui demande ce qu'il voulait. Le questionne peut-être. Ou le lâche aussi. Peu importait. Mais il ne se retourna pas, garda les yeux rivés à son temple, refusant tout net de tomber dans ce piège-là. Il n'était pas grand-chose, c'était une certitude, mais il n'était pas un moins que rien, pas assez pour s'abaisser à ce point-là, en tout cas. Il avait voulu jouer, et il avait perdu. C'était un risque et il le savait à l'époque. Mais il avait tout de même voulu tenter sa chance. Il pouvait toujours se consoler en se disant qu'il valait mieux que de vivre sur des miettes. C'était ce qu'il pensait, à cette époque-là, à ce moment-là. A présent il aurait tué pour ces quelques miettes. 

— Aphrodite est-ce que... Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Le Chevalier du Cancer avait murmuré sa question comme s'il avait peur de déranger quelqu'un. Comme s'il avait peur d'attirer l'attention.  
Aphrodite ferma les yeux à cette pensée amère et secoua la tête dans un mouvement tout juste perceptible. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. 

— Oui, tout va très bien.

Il ne fit aucun geste pour récupérer son poignet cependant, attendant avec patience que le Cancer le libère. Il n'avait pas envie de se disputer, pas envie de s'expliquer. C'était une perte de temps et surtout une dépense d'énergie qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire. Pas ce soir. Les autres non plus mais ce soir encore moins que les autres, parce que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était avoir la paix et rien d'autre. Rien de plus.  
S'il avait cru en quelque chose, il aurait cru au karma et aux réincarnations. Il avait fait trop de mal dans sa précédente vie. C'est pour ça qu'il était malheureux aujourd'hui. Mais au moins il savait pourquoi. Ce qui était sans doute plus que la majorité des gens à qui l'existence ne faisait pas de cadeaux. Au moins il avait conscience qu'il méritait ce qu'il vivait aujourd'hui, qu'il avait provoqué sa propre chute et qu'il ne pouvait que faire son possible pour se racheter une conduite. Peut-être que dans sa prochaine vie, il recroisait son âme sœur et pourrait rester auprès d'elle, avec un peu de chance.  
Il se sortit dans ses pensées quand la prise sur son poignet se fit juste un peu plus ferme, au lieu de se défaire et cette fois, il se redressa tout juste pour jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Erreur de débutant mais il la fit quand même et il se perdit aussitôt dans ces yeux bleus qui le fixaient avec… avec quoi ? De la pitié ? De la tristesse ? De la pitié plutôt. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à son égard n'est-ce pas ? Et pour que l'Italien ressente de la pitié pour lui, il fallait qu'il ait atterri bien bas dans son estime. Le Chevalier du Cancer ne ressentait de la pitié pour personne. Il préférait mettre à fin à la souffrance de celles et ceux qui lui inspiraient pareil sentiment. Et il ne prenait même pas cette peine pour lui. Etait-il à ce point méprisable ? 

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu me mens ?

Cette petite trace de quelque chose dans son regard avec disparu. Il n'y avait plus que la dureté et la froideur habituelle quand il s'apprêtait à perdre le contrôle de son caractère explosif. Il le connaissait si bien que ça en devenait presque indécent. Comment pouvait-on si bien connaître quelqu'un et réussir à le perdre malgré tout ? Le Chevalier des Poissons garda cette question pour plus tard, quand il serait enfin tout seul chez lui, en paix. Il aurait tout le loisir de se torturer en cherchant des réponses qu'il ne trouverait jamais et en imaginant l'objet de toutes ses obsessions dans les bras d'un ou d'une autre. Quitte à se rendre malheureux comme un crétin, autant le faire bien et avec une application maniaque dans le détail. C'était tellement plus plaisant comme ça. 

— Parce que j'en ai le droit ? répondit-il avec un léger sourire plein d'ironie. 

La main sur son poignet serra un peu plus sa prise. Ah. Aurait-il par hasard donné la mauvaise réponse ? Il l'espérait de tout cœur. Il avait besoin de ça, besoin de se défouler, besoin de cet exutoire, maintenant. Avec un peu de chance ça se terminerait à coups de poings et peut-être même qu'il se casserait quelque chose. Ça serait une façon comme une autre d'extérioriser ce qu'il gardait pour lui. Une façon étrange et perverse d'avoir un peu d'attention de sa part, à lui, aussi. Il eut un petit rire plein de mépris. Pouvait-on aller plus profond dans le pitoyable et le ridicule ? Comment quelqu'un comme lui avait-il pu tomber si bas ? S'il avait croisé quelqu'un dans son état il n'aurait pas fait de manière et l'aurait conduit à sa dernière demeure d'un coup net et précis. Mais il devenait peut-être trop gentil avec l'âge.  
Mais le Cancer lui, prit cette marque de dédain pour lui-même et non pour ce qu'elle était, à savoir, de l'autodérision de la part du douzième gardien. D'un geste vif il tira le poignet d'Aphrodite à lui, forçant ainsi le chevalier des Poisson à lui faire face. Le Suédois eut un hoquet de surprise et se retint de justesse de tomber dans les bras de son ancien amant. Qu'avait-il fait pour déclencher son ire ? Il n'avait pourtant rien dit. Et d'ordinaire il était la dernière personne à parvenir à énerver le Cancer. Depuis leur retour l'Italien avait appris à tenir son tempérament en laisse, au grand bonheur des chevaliers de bronze et d'argent, surtout. Ils avaient toujours une peur panique du quatrième gardien mais au moins ils ne le fuyaient plus quand il passait près d'eux. Un net progrès du point de vue de tous et qui n'était pas gagné d'avance. Et si certains de leurs collègues parvenaient parfois à le faire grommeler, lui ne parvenait jamais en tirer la moindre réaction. Il avait un peu essayé, au début. Juste pour voir s'il parviendrait à le faire sortir de ses gonds, à lui faire trahir un petit quelque chose, à exprimer même le plus fugace des sentiments à son égard.  
C'était cela qui avait fini par décourager le Chevalier des Poissons et l'avait poussé peu à peu dans sa retraite. S'il n'arrivait pas à tirer quoique ce fut du Cancer alors que d'autres y parvenaient si aisément c'était qu'il n'y avait rien. Moins que rien.  
La première fois qu'il avait réalisé ce vide, ce rien, il avait eu le souffle coupé. Il avait cru que ce n'était que le malaise d'être avec lui, avec cette réputation douteuse qui lui collait aux talons alors qu'elle était montée de toutes pièces, ou bien qu'il craignait la réaction des autres en le sachant avec un autre homme. Il avait espéré que l'Italien avait au moins peu d'affection pour lui, même juste cela si ce n'était pas plus, qu'il avait un peu de respect aussi, qu'il ne le voyait pas juste comme une simple commodité. Mais après une soirée complète à l'asticoter et l'agacer comme un moustique vole et agace sa victime sans rien en tirer, pas même un battement de cil plus rapide que les autres, il avait même abandonné cette idée. Il n'était rien, n'avait jamais rien été pour le seul qui ait vraiment compté à ses yeux. Rien n'avait jamais fait aussi mal que cette réalisation, ce soir-là. Il s'était excusé soudain, pâle comme la mort, et avait filé s'enfermer chez lui sans demander son reste et sans prêter garde aux regards inquiets de ses collègues. 

— … dite !! APRHODITE !!! 

Le Suédois sortit d'un seul coup de ses souvenirs douloureux et fixa un instant le Cancer comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, ce qu'il faisait là et ce qu'il lui voulait. Et puis la main serrant son poignet revint et il tomba à nouveau dans ce regard bleu et froid. Si froid quand il se posait sur lui. 

— Est-ce à cause de tout ce qui se dit sur moi ? demanda-t-il soudain.

A la tête que fit le Cancer, il était évident que ce n'était pas ce qu'il attendait. Il avait dû lui poser une autre question et attendre une réponse. Ou exiger des excuses peut-être ? Mais en tout cas il n'attendait pas une question. Et pas celle-ci à l'évidence. 

— C'est parce qu'on parle de moi comme de la pire traînée que le Sanctuaire ait connue depuis au moins cinq siècles que tu n'es pas resté ? demanda-t-il encore. 

Son ton était tout à fait neutre et détaché. Presque enjoué même. Comme s'il avait parlé de la pluie et du beau temps. Comme s'ils avaient discuté du retour prochain de l'automne, de son soleil chaud mais pas trop et de ses brises légères en soirée.  
Il eut presque pitié de l'Italien. Le pauvre allait de déconvenue en déconvenue et ça se voyait sur son visage. Il aurait sans doute dû cesser ses questions, s'arrêter là mais un petit plaisir masochiste lui soufflait que c'était la première fois depuis une éternité au moins que le Cancer réagissait à quelque chose qui venait de lui. Que c'était des émotions, des réactions qu'il obtenait là, un trésor en comparaison de l'indifférence polie qu'il affichait d'ordinaire à son égard, quand il riait et plaisantait si facilement avec les autres. 

— Je me suis toujours demandé si c'était à cause de ça. Et à cause de ce qu'on pourrait dire sur toi si jamais on nous savait ensemble. 

Il avait envie de hurler, envie de s'ordonner de se taire, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Et plus il parlait, plus il sentait un sourire s'installer sur son visage, un vrai sourire. Comme s'il était heureux de s'insulter et se dénigrer de la sorte. Et déjà, il se sentait plus léger. Comme si se traîner ainsi plus bas que terre devant le Cancer avait un effet libérateur, sans trop qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il avait l'idée quelque part que ça n'aurait pas dû, au contraire, mais pour le moment il s'en fichait comme de sa première chemise. Il avait le Cancer entre quatre yeux, et il pouvait lui parler, lui demander, enfin, après ces longs mois à se torturer sans fin et se demander pourquoi il n'était jamais revenu, au juste.  
Le pauvre Cancer lui, ne savait plus que répondre. Il avait enfin trouvé le courage de venir jusque-là, quand personne ne pourrait le surprendre, il avait même trouvé la force de lui parler, d'essayer d'attirer son attention, pour savoir comment il allait. Il voyait bien lui, qu'Aphrodite allait mal. Mais à qui pouvait-il en parler ? Il aurait fallu expliquer pourquoi il était si sûr que la façade que le Suédois affichait n'était que cela, une façade, et il aurait alors fallu dévoiler son petit secret. Leur petit secret. Et il n'en avait aucune envie. Non pas pour ces raisons idiotes que le Suédois lui balançait à la figure, non. Mais pour d'autres, fondées celles-ci, et qui ne regardaient et ne concernaient que lui. C'était sa croix à porter, pas celle d'Aphrodite. Juste la sienne. Et ce soir, il avait simplement voulu savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Parce que dans sa tête, aussi tordu soit-il par moments, il n'imaginait pas que le Chevalier des Poissons puisse s'attarder sur son cas. Il se pensait déjà archivé et rangé dans les – bons, espérait-il – souvenirs du douzième gardien mais rien de plus. Il ne valait pas plus de toute façon. Il s'était inquiété que quelqu'un le traite mal, ou qu'il ait un ennui quelconque qu'un cosmos ne pouvait régler. Il s'inquiétait pour lui. Beaucoup. Trop sans doute. Mais sa relation avec Aphrodite était et resterait la seule chose de précieuse dans son existence, outre son armure. La seule chose qu'il emporterait avec lui dans sa dernière mort. Il ne pourrait jamais s'en détacher tout à fait, même s'il avait décidé seul de sortir de son existence. Pour le bien de son petit poisson, uniquement.  
Un petit reniflement peu flatteur le fit revenir à l'instant présent. Juste à temps pour voir le douzième gardien passer sa main libre dans ses longs cheveux et y semer le désordre. Comme il avait tant aimé le faire quand il en avait encore le droit. 

— Je me disais bien que ça devait être pour ça, murmura enfin le nordique en fermant les yeux. 

Bouche bée, DeathMask ne savait plus quoi dire ou quoi faire. A l'origine il voulait gronder le Suédois de lui mentir ainsi et de le prendre pour un crétin : s'il ne voulait pas lui parler très bien, mais au moins qu'il ne reste pas seul ainsi dans son coin, qu'il aille voir Camus, Shaka ou même Shion pourquoi pas ! Mais à présent, il se retrouvait coincé comme un abruti : il était hors de question de laisser Aphrodite penser ces choses affreuses de sa personne ! Mais par où commencer ? Comment lui faire comprendre au juste ? L'Italien aurait préféré garder sa honte pour lui. Il y repensait assez souvent quand il était tout seul. S'il pouvait éviter d'avoir à rapporter ces propos à quiconque, ça l'arrangeait autant.  
De son côté, loin de se douter du dilemme qu'il avait causé, le Chevalier des Poissons était malheureux comme les pierres. Ainsi donc, c'était bien ça. DeathMask avait eu honte de lui. Quand il avait sous-entendu que peut-être, ils pourraient arrêter de se comporter comme des criminels, d'être ensemble aux yeux de tous, l'Italien n'avait pas répondu. Il n'avait pas commenté, il avait laissé la question lui glisser dessus comme l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard. Aphrodite avait songé un instant qu'il avait besoin d'y réfléchir, ce qu'il pouvait comprendre. C'était un gros changement dans leur vie, un de ceux qui méritait que l'on se penche dessus. Mais s'ils étaient heureux tous les deux il ne devait pas y avoir besoin de trop s'attarder sur les détails. Non ?  
A l'évidence il s'était trompé dans les grandes largeurs. Le Cancer n'était plus revenu. Les premiers temps il s'arrangeait même pour ne jamais être seul. Le Suédois avait été dévasté. C'était peu de temps après cela qu'il avait tenté, sans succès, de tirer une réaction même minime à son ancien amant, à cette soirée où ils étaient tous réunis. Il lui avait fallu une éternité pour faire son deuil de ce qu'il pensait être permanent. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour trouver une raison, quelque chose de tangible, de crédible, qui aurait fait fuir le Cancer de la sorte. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là du jour au lendemain ? En l'espace de quelques heures ?  
La seule réponse qui était venue, celle qu'il avait voulu écarter de toutes ses forces mais qui ne lui avait pas laissé de choix et s'était imposée, à la fin, c'était que l'Italien ne voulait surtout pas s'afficher avec lui. A cause de ce qu'il était. De sa réputation et de son passif présumé. Il s'était pensé à l'abri de ces blessures-là, détaché de ces persiflages sur sa personne, des aprioris et des moqueries sur son apparence.  
Il s'était trompé, sur ça aussi.  
Et ce qui n'avait été qu'un spectre prenait consistance juste sous son nez comme dans ses pires cauchemars. Pâle comme un linge, il sentait la tête lui tourner et son estomac se rebeller. Pourtant il n'avait pas mangé grand-chose au diner. Il ne mangeait jamais grand-chose en général de toute façon. Mais savoir qu'il avait pu dégouter le Cancer à ce point, au point de ne pas vouloir s'afficher à ses côtés c'était trop. Juste un peu mais trop malgré tout à supporter pour lui.  
Sentant le Suédois vaciller en face de lui, le Cancer lâcha son poignet d'un geste vif pour le saisir aux épaules et l'empêcher de tomber. 

— 'Dite ! 'Dite, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

L'inquiétude était palpable dans les mots de l'Italien qui ne cherchait même plus à conserver sa réserve coutumière. Il avait calé Aphrodite contre lui et le maintenait debout, un bras à sa taille, l'autre à ses épaules. Il le garda serré un instant, pour lui donner le temps de reprendre pieds, et dès qu'il le put, le Chevalier des Poissons se reprit. Il prit appui sur le torse du Cancer, dans un geste qu'il pensait avoir oublié, et se retrouva nez à nez avec lui.  
Aussitôt il se perdit dans ce regard perçant, qui semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, comme s'il ne pouvait rien lui cacher. C'était le cas, un peu. Au moins en ce qui concernait son propriétaire. Si Aphrodite était doué pour cacher ce qu'il pensait vraiment, il n'avait jamais pu cacher ce qu'il lui inspirait au Cancer et encore moins quand celui-ci le fixait avec autant de sérieux et d'intensité. 

— 'Dite je–  
— Désolé, ça va mieux maintenant, s'excusa aussitôt le Suédois, le regard fuyant quand il put se sortir de l'emprise involontaire du Cancer. 

Il s'écarta d'un pas et DeathMask ne le retint pas. Il l'accompagna malgré tout, le bras à sa taille bougeant avec le Poisson pour glisser contre sa hanche et enfin laisser sa main à sa taille. Il y avait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pu le toucher, être proche de lui. Le Cancer profitait sans honte de la moindre seconde de ce contact diffus.  
Au départ il avait été surpris : Aphrodite était plus câlin qu'un chaton, affamé de cajoleries et de contact. Au départ, le douzième gardien avait pris l'excuse du sexe pour masquer son besoin de contact physique et de tendresse. Et puis, au fil des jours et des semaines, il avait laissé voir son vrai visage et surtout, ses vraies envies. S'il était très loin d'une vie monacale, il n'était pas non plus l'obsédé qu'il semblait être, et l'Italien s'était amusé de voir le terrible gardien du douzième se transformer en matou ronronnant à son contact. Il n'avait jamais relevé ce détail. Il ne voulait pas mettre Aphrodite mal à l'aise. Surtout qu'il était sans doute au moins autant friand de ces moments passés juste à être en paix dans les bras du Suédois, à lui caresser une hanche du bout des doigts pendant qu'Aphrodite passait et repassait une main dans son dos, tous deux installés dans un nid de couvertures, que ne l'était son compagnon de sommier.  
Il aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour retourner à ces moments simples et tranquilles. Et ce soir, à l'abri du clair de lune, sur le perron du douzième, la tentation était au bout de ses doigts.  
Il avait cru être débarrassé de cette addiction à la peau douce, au parfum de rose, aux lèvres pleines et aux yeux de biche. Il avait cru. Il s'apercevait à cet instant qu'il en était loin, très loin. Entortillé comme toujours dans ces grands yeux d'azur, il se rapprochait de son petit poisson, toujours plus. Il était si près, juste là, à portée de main et–

— D-DeathMask ?  
— Romeo, se contenta de souffler le chevalier d'or du Cancer avant de le céder à la tentation.

***

Plus tard, Aphrodite se demanderait comment ils étaient arrivés là.  
Mais plus tard.  
Pour le moment il se contentait d'apprécier que DeathMask – enfin Romeo, aux dernières nouvelles – l'ait coincé contre le mur juste à côté de la porte, dans son chez lui caché dans son temple. Il s'abreuvait des baisers désespérés du Cancer, donnait autant qu'il recevait, s'accrochait aux épaules de l'Italien qui le maintenait étroitement serré contre le mur, son corps plaqué contre le sien. Ils étaient tous les deux torses nus à présent, la chemise de l'un et le pull léger de l'autre oubliés en chemin. Quelque part dans le temple sur le chemin qui menait ici ? Sur le parvis ? Peu importait.  
L'univers de l'un se limitait à l'autre à présent. Ils avaient trop soif l'un de l'autre pour cesser maintenant, trop besoin de ce contact, trop besoin de tout ce lien qui les appelait depuis des mois et dont ils se privaient, de leur propre chef.  
Le Cancer tenait les poignets fins d'Aphrodite dans ses mains, plaqués contre le mur à la hauteur de ses épaules. Il le tenait prisonnier pendant qu'il le dévorait de baisers, les posant partout où il le pouvait sans trop de contorsions : son cou, ses épaules, son visage et bien entendu, ces lèvres pleines et douces, gonflées et rougies déjà du traitement qu'il leur avait fait endurer. Il laissait s'égarer le bout d'une canine contre la peau pâle et fine de son ex amant, pour la laisser rougie elle aussi et sensible aux baisers qu'il posait là par la suite. Ils auraient dû avancer un peu plus dans la demeure du Poisson, s'avancer vers le grand lit, nid de coussins moelleux et couette toute douce, parfait écrin pour s'abandonner à la volupté et à la paresse, et plus encore pour ce qu'il avait en tête. Mais pour le moment, il ne pouvait se résoudre à se détacher du Suédois qui soupirait et gémissait entre ses doigts au fur et à mesure de ses assauts. Jamais de mémoire de Cancer Aphrodite ne s'était montré aussi docile et conciliant. Il s'abandonnait toujours quand l'Italien se piquait d'envies de domination galopante, mais toujours en montrant son caractère et sa volonté, toujours avec une pointe de rébellion et de résistance qui excitait le Cancer encore plus.  
Pas cette fois.  
Cette fois, le Suédois profitait sans honte aucune des moindres attentions du Cancer sur sa personne. Et pendant que le crabe semblait prêt à le grignoter miette par miette au lieu de faire avancer les choses pour qu'il y ait moins de vêtements et plus de contact et de sueur, un seul et unique mot résonnait dans son esprit : Romeo.  
Depuis toutes ces années, personne n'avait jamais connu le prénom du Cancer qui le gardait comme un trésor. La chose n'avait jamais été pratique et encore moins depuis leur retour : le sobriquet choisi par le quatrième gardien était loin d'être flatteur, surtout qu'il tenait bien mieux en laisse ses tendances psychotiques à présent. Il avait été affublé de divers surnoms par chacun, mais personne ne connaissait son prénom. Et le seul à pouvoir le donner se trouvait, fait étrange, toujours très occupé ou dur d'oreille quand on lui posait la question. Si tous comprenait l'obstination de Shion à garder le secret de leur confrère, ils étaient aussi très agacés par ce manque de prénom un peu plus standard. Alors faute de mieux les surnoms fusaient et l'Italien ne s'en offusquait jamais, peu importe leur niveau de stupidité ou leur goût douteux.  
_Romeo_.  
Aphrodite goûtait cette information comme un grand cru, le chérissait déjà comme un trésor précieux. C'était un petit rien qui valait des montagnes, un détail qui éclipsait tout le reste aux yeux du nordique. Il connaissait le prénom de son amant, qui, non content de le lui avoir donné, semblait tout prêt à le dévorer, ou à le faire sien au moins. C'est ainsi qu'il choisit de profiter de l'absence de voisins – Shion était trop loin dans un palais trop grand pour entendre quoique ce fut, et Camus était sans aucun doute chez Milo ou ailleurs – pour laisser entendre à Romeo combien il appréciait ce qu'il lui faisait. Et après tout ce temps passé seul et reclus, à surveiller ses mots et ses gestes en présence des autres pour ne rien trahir, pour ne rien laisser filer, abandonner ce contrôle sur lui-même pour le laisser au Cancer était comme un baume frais sur une brûlure à vif. Pour que tout soit parfait il ne manquait rien. Ou presque. 

– S–s'il te p–plait… S'il te plait !

Le geignement relevait du pitoyable et n'avait aucune dignité, mais Aphrodite n'en avait cure.  
Il voulait que cet instant se prolonge et ne se termine jamais, que DeathMask, Romeo, le possède et le marque, qu'il lui fasse oublier l'espace de quelques heures cette solitude morne et douloureuse dans laquelle il s'était réfugié pour oublier que personne ne voudrait jamais de lui comme autre chose qu'un passe-temps honteux caché dans le fond d'un placard. Il y retournait ensuite bien entendu, se retrouverait seul dans son grand lit avant que le jour ne se lève, mais peu importait. Pendant quelques heures au moins il aurait la douce illusion qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui le désirait, qui voulait de lui malgré cette apparence maudite, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se mutiler comme il avait songé le faire de nombreuse fois pour qu'on arrête de le voir comme une simple poupée de porcelaine.  
Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, Romeo reprit les lèvres du Suédois avec violence, avec le risque de le blesser au passage mais s'en fichait comme d'une guigne. Il voulait posséder Aphrodite, lui rappeler qu'il n'était qu'à lui, à lui et à personne d'autre, que cette peau douce et ce parfum de rose n'étaient que pour lui, que lui seul pouvait la maltraiter ainsi du bout des lèvres, du bouts des doigts, et parfois du bout des dents, juste pour lui donner du plaisir. Avec regret, il finit par relâcher un poignet délicat pour venir glisser sa main entre eux et s'occuper de la ceinture de cuir d'Aphrodite. Mais depuis quand portait-il des ceintures celui-là ? Ca ne faisait que déranger et retarder les choses importantes rien de plus ! Il gronda un peu mais élimina vite l'obstacle et sans rien casser. Il pourrait en être très fier, un peu plus tard.  
De son côté, Aphrodite n'avait pas attendu pour glisser son bras libre au cou de l'Italien et tentait de l'entrainer vers la chambre. Le mur c'était sympathique mais ça ne valait pas l'horizontal. Et ce qui venait avec. Il allait presque crier victoire quand Romeo fit un pas en arrière, puis un second. Il n'avait pas lâché son autre main mais tant qu'ils translataient vers sa chambre et le grand lit qui n'attendait qu'eux, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il aurait dû se méfier.  
Au troisième pas en arrière, le Cancer utilisa son poignet prisonnier pour le forcer à se retourner d'un geste brusque et le plaqua soudain contre le mur, avant de se gluer à son dos dans la seconde suivante, le bras qu'il retenait à présent glissé dans le dos de son propriétaire. Aphrodite lâcha un petit cri de surprise qui se mua en un son tout à fait obscène. Il connaissait les penchants dominateurs de l'Italien mais jamais jusque-là il n'avait eu autant envie d'y céder. A croire que cette longue séparation avait donné tout le temps nécessaire au Cancer pour savoir sur quels boutons appuyer pour le laisser sans force et surtout, sans volonté face à la sienne. Il sentait les baisers et les égratignures que laissait Romeo sur sa peau, son torse collé à son dos, sa chaleur et son odeur qui l'entourait comme une lourde couverture. A présent il cambrait le dos et ne pouvait manquer, encore moins que quand il lui faisait face, dans quel état se trouvait Romeo, malgré la toile épaisse de leur deux jeans entre eux.  
Dans un geste aussi innocent qu'incontrôlé, il posa sa main libre sur le mur, comme si cet appui minimal allait l'aider à se défaire de la poigne de l'Italien. Il n'eut le temps de décider si le geste était utile ou non que déjà, Romeo plaquait la sienne par-dessus et entremêlait leurs doigts. Aphrodite eut un hoquet de stupeur quand son amant le repoussa un peu plus contre la cloison. Que comptait-il faire au juste ? Le posséder là, dans l'entrée, sans même prendre le temps de les débarrasser tout à fait de leurs vêtements ? Il fut secoué d'un long frisson à cette idée. La perspective était encore plus engageante qu'il aurait pu le croire au premier abord. Il cambra un peu plus les reins, suppliant en silence son tourmenteur. Son souffle court et ses longs soupirs ne faisaient qu'ajouter au spectacle tout à fait lamentable de besoin qu'il devait présenter. Il aurait pu se montrer un peu plus digne, ou bien essayer de reprendre les choses en mains. Mais puisqu'il était prisonnier d'un Cancer plus imposant et vigoureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, il n'avait pas le cœur à briser l'instant pour une bête question de standing. Que Romeo fasse ce que bon lui semblait, il était disposé à tout lui céder tant qu'il restait sur cette longueur d'ondes.

— Tu me manques tellement, gronda soudain le quatrième gardien du bout des lèvres à l'oreille de son captif, tellement… 

Aphrodite ne put que gémir à cette confiance. S'il lui manquait tant pourquoi ne pas faire quelque chose ? Pourquoi ne pas être venu plus tôt pour lui sauter dessus et prendre ce qu'il voulait ? Aphrodite le lui offrait avec grand plaisir et sans la moindre résistance. Il lui appartenait tout entier, depuis le départ, et ce n'était pas près de changer.  
Il profita de sa main contre le mur pour se repousser autant qu'il le put contre l'Italien qui, n'y tenant plus, lâcha le Suédois pour mieux le saisir aussitôt à la taille. Il se lova une nouvelle fois contre son dos mais cette fois les fit pivoter vers la direction générale de la chambre. Par chance, leurs appartements n'avaient rien de palaces : ils trébuchèrent un peu et finirent leur course contre le mur d'en face, juste à côté de la porte de la chambre. Pas encore tout à fait ça mais c'était un progrès. Aphrodite était toujours face au mur, et Romeo captura ses mains dans les siennes encore une fois. Aphrodite se dévissait le cou pour pouvoir embrasser l'Italien par-dessus son épaule pendant que celui-ci donnait du bassin contre lui, dans une vague promesse de ce qui se profilerait un peu plus tard. Ils se connaissaient trop bien et le besoin était trop pressant après ces longs mois si proches et pourtant si loin, pour qu'ils prennent la peine d'être soigneux. Les caresses étaient rudes, les baisers brusques, avec un peu trop de dents et pas assez de lèvres douces et de langues cajoleuses. Ils n'en avaient cure pourtant. Il y aurait des marques au lever du jour, sans doute quelques bleus même, et c'était tant mieux, en un sens. Ca ne donnerait que plus de réalité à ce qu'ils désiraient si fort tous les deux. 

— 'Dite...  
— S'il te plait… S'il te plait… R–Romeo !

Son prénom, son véritable prénom, prononcé ainsi par le douzième gardien, dans un cri plaintif et désespéré lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Avec une violence qu'il se reprocherait plus tard, il saisit le Suédois aux épaules et pendant qu'il l'écartait du mur pour avancer vers la chambre, et le força à lui faire face. Il écrasa sa bouche sur la sienne et Aphrodite se pendit dans l'instant à son cou, crochetant ses larges épaules du bout des doigts. Il répondit avec autant de ferveur et de force à son compagnon. Il savait déjà, d'expérience, que rien n'excitait plus son amant que lorsqu'il lui opposait résistance et qu'il ne se laissait pas manipuler sans rien dire. Le Cancer aimait le combat, l'affrontement et ça peu importe le domaine. Il ne voulait pas de quelqu'un qui ne lui tiendrait pas tête et Aphrodite se faisait un plaisir de lui rendre coup pour coup, peu importe leurs joutes. Mais ce soir…  
Ce soir il voulait juste s'abandonner, s'offrir aux mains de l'Italien sans la moindre protestation. Il voulait être à lui, rien qu'à lui, au moins jusqu'au lendemain matin. Jusqu'à ce que le Cancer ne décide de rentrer chez lui et sans doute d'oublier son petit écart ? Il serait toujours temps de se poser des questions plus tard. En attendant, il rendait assaut pour assaut au Cancer, l'entraînant autant qu'il était entraîné jusqu'à son grand lit, une main entre eux pour s'attaquer au pantalon de son compagnon. Le sien était déjà moitié défait, et il n'était pas question de perdre du temps à s'occuper d'un pantalon quand ils atteindraient la couette. Sa faim de crabe était trop prenante pour qu'il ne s'en occupe pas très vite.  
Et il n'était pas le seul à être affamé. Tout aussi concentré que lui, grondant et soupirant, Romeo aurait pu le dévorer tout cru tant il avait faim de son amant. Comment avait-il pu le laisser ainsi ? Comment avait-il pu se retenir aussi longtemps de remonter ces marches pour venir le voir, pour entendre sa voix mélodieuse, sentir ce léger parfum de rose qui l'entourait toujours ? Il n'en revenait pas de sa propre stupidité mais repoussa le problème à plus tard. Pour le moment il n'y avait qu'Aphrodite, son Aphrodite, entre ses bras, qui se faisait plus docile que jamais, mais sans perdre une once de sa prestance malgré tout. Il était toujours digne son petit poisson, même quand il s'abandonnait. Surtout quand il s'abandonnait…  
Avant longtemps, le quatrième et le douzième gardien tombaient sur le grand lit dans un entrelacs de membres, nus comme au jour de leur naissance. Ils se demanderaient plus tard comment ils étaient parvenus à se défaire de leurs derniers vêtements sans se casser une jambe, mais dans l'instant seule l'efficacité comptait, et le résultat.  
Ils partagèrent un hoquet de plaisir qui se perdit dans un baiser humide quand leurs peaux se touchèrent. Aphrodite fit place au Cancer entre ses cuisses laiteuses et l'Italien ne se fit pas prier, reprenant aussitôt ses longs et lents mouvements de bassins les faisant gémir tous les deux. A présent, le Chevalier des Poissons s'accrochait aux épaules de son amant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il plantait ses ongles dans la peau olivâtre de l'Italien sans se soucier des dommages qu'il pourrait causer. Il ne voulait plus qu'il se détache de lui, refusait de le laisser s'écarter d'un centimètre au risque qu'il s'en aille pour de bon et ne revienne jamais. A ce stade, ce n'était plus qu'un filet d'orgueil qu'il sentait s'effilocher avec les secondes qui passait qui l'empêcher de gémir et de supplier Romeo de le posséder, de le marquer comme sa propriété. Il en avait tant besoin pourtant ! Et puis après tout, le Cancer ne pourrait pas penser beaucoup plus bas de lui n'est-ce pas ? Que risquait-il à réclamer comme une catin en chaleur ? Parti comme il l'était, il savait que le Cancer ne lui refuserait rien, même s'il devait le mépriser par la suite pour son comportement. Mais pour l'instant, il n'avait que cette idée en tête et plus il la chassait plus elle s'imposait.  
Ce fut la main du Cancer qui le ramena soudain à la réalité quand elle se glissa entre ses cuisses. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de ranger le lubrifiant dans le tiroir de la table de chevet. Même après avoir changé ses draps, il le remettait toujours à la tête du lit, sous un oreiller, comme dans un rituel un peu morbide, en souvenir de ces soirs où, quand ils en arrivaient au point d'en avoir besoin, le tiroir était toujours trop loin. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes : ils avaient fini par trouver une marque avec un bouchon sûr, et l'avait adoptée pour cette raison précise, pas de fuite en la gardant toute proche, même sans être très soigneux.  
Il ne put qu'écarter plus largement les cuisses et cambrer les reins sous les premiers assauts qui n'étaient qu'une prémisse à ce qu'ils attendaient tous les deux, mais gardait son idée dans un coin de son esprit. Il voulait se laisser aller tout à fait aux mains de son amant. Lui donner tout ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir, ne rien cacher, ne rien garder. S'il ne devait plus jamais avoir les mains de Romeo sur sa peau, si cela devait être la dernière fois, il ferait en sorte qu'elle soit mémorable. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre.  
Le Cancer avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les idées claires. Il essayait pourtant ! De toute ses forces ! Mais rien n'y faisait. Il sentait son self-control lui glisser entre les doigts, comme à ses pires heures de psychose. A cette petite différence qu'ici, aucune pulsion meurtrière ne l'habitait, aucune joie sauvage à mutiler et détruire ne faisait trembler ses mains. Ce n'était que le désir et le besoin qui lui faisaient perdre pied, et plus il y résistait, plus il se sentait glisser, et plus il savait que le plaisir serait grand quand il relâcherait enfin la bride à sa raison chancelante. C'était un avantage d'être avec Aphrodite plutôt que n'importe qui d'autre : il savait qu'il ne risquait pas de lui faire du mal. Et si jamais le douzième gardien sentait qu'il allait trop loin, il était en mesure de riposter et de se défendre, ce qui était le cas de combien, une douzaine de personnes au mieux ? Il connaissait bien ses pulsions et à quel point il pouvait être brutal, quand il se laissait aller. C'est pour cette raison précise qu'il n'avait jamais été voir à l'extérieur pour trouver de quoi passer le temps ou un peu de réconfort les soirs de solitude. Il avait été malheureux comme les pierres quand il avait tourné le dos à Aphrodite mais il n'avait pas pour autant changé sa ligne de conduite. Et puis de tout façon personne ne l'intéressait assez pour qu'il fasse le déplacement. Il n'avait que le Suédois en tête et personne d'autre. Il s'était laissé entraîner par les autres un soir mais était vite rentré chez lui pour se noyer dans un bon vin et cajoler une grosse migraine le lendemain matin. Il avait eu l'impression stupide de lui être infidèle, de lui manquer de respect. Alors même qu'il n'y avait plus rien ou qu'il faisait tout pour. Vouloir épargner la honte de s'afficher avec lui à son amant ne voulait pas dire qu'il le faisait de gaîté de cœur ou qu'il était satisfait de la situation. Au contraire.

— ROMEO !

Le cri plein d'impatience de son compagnon de sommier le tira d'un seul coup de ses pensées et il lui infligea le silence avec un autre baiser qui prit un goût métallique quand le Poisson lui mordit la lèvre un peu trop fort. Peu importait pour le Cancer. Il aimait cela, il aimait ce rappel subtil mais efficace que s'il dictait les règles c'était juste parce que le Chevalier des Poissons voulait bien le laisser faire. Cela rajoutait un soupçon de danger et d'avertissement qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Un long frisson lui secoua l'échine et il récupéra la main glissée entre eux. Aphrodite tremblait dans ses bras, ses grands yeux dans le vague, ses pupilles dilatées ne parvenant pas à fixer un point précis. Lui n'était pas dans un meilleur état et c'était à se demander comment il pensait encore droit. Il garda une poigne ferme sur son sang-froid, se promettant de se laisser tranquille d'ici quelques minutes, quelques secondes même, pendant qu'il mettait la dernière main aux préparatifs et ensuite… Eh bien ensuite, il n'y aurait plus qu'à ressentir, qu'à s'abandonner dans la chaleur et la douceur de son amant, qu'à profiter de cette étreinte dont il rêvait toutes les nuits ou presque depuis des mois, depuis ce petit matin où il avait abandonné Aphrodite dans son grand lit pour ne plus jamais revenir se glisser dedans.  
Le Chevalier des Poissons profita de l'inattention du Cancer et surtout de l'absence de ses mains sur lui qui l'empêchaient de bouger pour rouler sur le côté, puis sur le ventre. C’est les bras faibles et les jambes en coton qu'il se hissa sur ses coudes et ses genoux. La pause n'avait rien de digne mais il se fichait bien de sa dignité pour le moment. Il avait d'autres priorités. Il doutait que l'Italien proteste et d'une pierre deux coups, il ne verrait pas le mépris dans ses yeux s'il y en avait à voir, à un moment ou à un autre. Le souffle court, il attendait les yeux clos que Romeo se rapproche et le possède, mais l'instant semblait figé.

— D–Dite ?

Le Cancer avait à peine murmuré, et l'incertitude autant que la timidité étaient claire aux oreilles du Suédois. Il n'en revenait pas. Le Cancer, timide ? DeathMask le terrible, intimidé ? C'était quoi cette nouvelle blague ? Il ne voulait pas de ça lui ! Il ne voulait pas d'un timoré timide et gauche, il voulait son Cancer, plus dominateur et exigent qu'il ne s'était jamais montré, prêt à le dévorer tout entier pour leur plaisir à tous les deux. Il voulait enfin relâcher ce contrôle qu'il maintenant sur ses émotions tumultueuses depuis des mois, il voulait, au moins pour une heure ou deux, pouvoir se débarrasser du masque hautain et froid qu'il s'imposait pour ne pas s'effondrer devant tous les autres. 

— S'il te plait… Je veux– J'ai besoin–

A peine avait-il parlé qu'il sentait la main ferme de Romeo sur sa hanche le maintenir en place et l'instant d'après, c'est le sexe du Cancer qui se glissait en lui. Et bien entendu, parce qu'il était toujours contrariant même quand on ne lui demandait rien, à croire qu'il avait un sens juste pour cela, il se montrait soigneux et délicat, le possédant avec lenteur là où le Suédois aurait voulu de la force, du désordre, et, de façon plus générale, quelque chose de très dommageable pour ses draps propres de la veille.  
Un gémissement plaintif et pitoyable, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots, franchit ses lèvres en même temps qu'il tentait de donner des hanches contre son amant, pour lui montrer ce qu'il voulait, ce dont il avait besoin là, maintenant. Mais cette vilaine bête de Cancer n'en faisait qu'à sa tête comme toujours et c'est à présent deux mains fermes sur ses hanches qui empêchaient le Chevalier des Poissons de se servir de son amant pour son bon plaisir sans autre considération. Il s'accrochait à sa literie de toutes ses forces, sans cesser de gémir, de soupirer et de mendier, comme l'animal misérable qu'il était. Il voulait juste se sentir appartenir encore au Cancer, corps et âme, se bercer une dernière fois dans l'illusion qu'il n'était qu'à lui, qu'il n'était pas aussi seul qu'il voulait bien le croire, qu'il avait un point d'encrage, ce point d'encrage, qu'il ne dérivait pas seul sans lien dans une existence vide, à présent qu'ils étaient en paix.  
Mais le Cancer lui, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Ou plutôt si, mais il gardait à l'esprit qu'il ne voulait pas causer plus d'inconfort que nécessaire à son amant. Il savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait conserver cette mesure très longtemps, et la soumission apparente de son amant ne faisait rien pour l'aider à garder la tête froide. Tant qu'il pouvait encore, il voulait qu'Aphrodite s'habitue à sa présence en lui avant qu'il ne possède avec la dernière énergie. Il savait que depuis deux bonnes semaines au moins Aphrodite n'avait vu personne. Il était resté enfermé chez lui presque tout le temps et le soir, la lumière ne brillait pas tard à ses fenêtres. Il le savait parce qu'il l'avait observé, avec attention. Il n'était pas très fier de lui. Mais il n'en pouvait plus de voir le Suédois, de le sentir si loin alors qu'il était à portée de ses doigts. Il avait trop envie de lui, juste de le serrer, de se perdre dans l'odeur de sa peau, mais jamais il n'avait le courage de se manifester quand le Suédois restait sur le perron de son temple à regarder le soleil se coucher. Pour apaiser sa conscience, il se répétait qu'il ne faisait que s'inquiéter pour un ami qui avait l'air d'aller mal, qu'il fallait lui parler, ne pas le laisser dans cet état. Mais de qui se moquait-il ? Depuis l'instant où le Suédois avait fini par lui sauter dessus, fatigué de le voir tourner en rond et répondre à ses sous-entendus mais sans jamais faire le premier pas pour aller plus loin, Aphrodite n'avait plus été un ami. Il n'avait jamais voulu l'admettre de peur que le sentiment soit à sens-unique mais après ce soir peut-être qu'il avait un peu d'espoir ?  
Un cri lui échappa quand le Chevalier des Poissons donna des hanches d'un geste brusque pour s'empaler sur lui. Tout à ses pensées qui tournaient en rond, il avait relâché sa poigne sur les hanches de son compagnon qui en avait profité. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour le forcer à rester immobile à nouveau mais, cette fois, donna du bassin avec bien plus de vigueur et d'énergie, ses mouvements prenant plus de force à chaque fois qu'il possédait le Suédois.  
Le souffle court, Aphrodite ne cherchait même plus à faire semblant d'avoir une once de dignité ou de retenue. Ses bras ne le soutenaient à peine et il avait à présent la joue presque contre la couette pendant que Romeo le besognait avec la dernière énergie. A chaque nouveau coup de reins du Cancer, il laissait filer un cri, un soupir, un geignement, sans en retenir aucun. Il voulait que le Cancer l'entende prendre son plaisir, il ne voulait rien lui cacher ce soir, aussi pitoyable puisse-t-il paraître aux yeux du fier Italien. Il voulait profiter de son plaisir jusqu'à la dernière miette et cela passait par un oubli total de tout le reste. Pas de masque à maintenir, pas d'image de marque à préserver… Puisqu'il avait une réputation de putain eh bien autant en profiter ! Il serait fidèle aux rumeurs, pour une fois dans sa vie au moins. Et c'était sans doute encore meilleur parce que c'était avec DeathMask, avec Romeo, qu'il se donnait cette liberté. Un rien de pudeur l'avait toujours empêché de se laisser aller de la sorte avec son camarade du quatrième étage. Quand il n'était plus revenu le voir, quand il avait été évident que leur petit quelque chose était terminé, au moins pour l'italien, il avait regretté de ne pas en avoir plus profité quand il l'avait pu. A présent qu'il avait cette seconde chance, il se rattrapait avec une délectation proche de l'extase.  
Sans le savoir, le Cancer était dans un état d'esprit proche de celui de son amant. Il voulait le posséder, le marquer comme sien, comme s'il pouvait crier ainsi au monde que le bel Apollon du douzième étage n'était qu'à lui et rien qu'à lui. Notion tout à fait saugrenue mais il y penserait plus tard, bien plus tard. Si même il prenait le temps de s'y attarder. Pour l'instant, il profitait des bonnes dispositions de son amant pour le faire sien comme il n'avait jamais osé jusqu'ici. Il se laissait emporter par le plaisir que lui donnait le Suédois sans se questionner une seule seconde sur l'après, sans se poser la moindre limite. Il sentait la sueur glisser le long de ses tempes, de ses épaules et de son dos mais il n'en avait cure. Il ne sentait que la chaleur de son amant, n'entendait que ses cris et ses plaintes pour qu'il donne plus, plus fort, plus vite. Et lui bien entendu, esclave de ce corps doux et de ces grands yeux clairs, de ce sourire narquois et cette peau de velours ne pouvait qu'obéir, encore et toujours.  
Avant longtemps, il s'abattit contre le dos du Poisson et laissa une hanche pour glisser sa main sur le membre délaissé de son compagnon de sommier. Il se mit à le caresser avec force, tirant un autre cri de la gorge déjà douloureuse d'Aphrodite. Entre la main sur lui et le changement de position qui faisait glisser le Cancer plus profond en lui, il ne parvenait plus à mener la moindre pensée cohérente. Il ne pouvait que se faire plus docile et plus malléable dans les bras du Cancer. Jamais étreinte n'avait été aussi satisfaisante, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi désiré, comme s'il avait été un nectar rare et précieux que l'Italien savourait petite gorgée après petite gorgée.  
Avec tant de passion à démontrer et plus encore de frustration à consumer, leur étreinte n'était pas destinée à durer longtemps. Bien sûr, elle aurait pu durer des heures que ça n'aurait pas été encore assez aux goûts des deux amants, mais quelque part, dans un recoin de leur esprit qui n'était pas noyé dans le plaisir et les hormones, ils savaient l'un comme l'autre qu'elle finirait par se terminer beaucoup trop vite.  
Aphrodite cambra soudain les reins sur un cri muet, incapable de crier encore tant sa gorge le brûlait après avoir autant supplié et gémi, et Romeo ne put que le suivre, ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve incapable de supporter la soudaine pression des muscles entourant son membre. Il prit son plaisir sur un dernier coup de reins brusque, et continua à posséder le Chevalier des Poissons avec douceur en même temps qu'il se déversait en lui et qu'Aphrodite souillait sa main qui le caressait au même rythme.  
Aussi vite qu'elle s'était déclenchée, la tempête s'abattit, et les deux hommes retombèrent sans force sur le lit dans un entrelacs de jambes et de bras qu'ils ne tentèrent même pas de démêler. Avant de faire le moindre geste il leur fallait retrouver un semblant de souffle. Témoin de la violence de l'instant s'il en fallait encore un, deux chevaliers d'or, avec les prouesses physiques dont ils étaient capables, étaient parvenus à terminer essoufflés, épuisés, comme après le plus rude des combats. Au bout de quelques secondes, Romeo fit pourtant l'effort de se détacher de son compagnon, et lui tira une dernière plainte vague à cette occasion. Il fit un dernier effort pour l'attirer contre lui, dans ses bras, avant de se permettre de fermer les yeux et se laisser aller sur le grand lit.  
Sans y penser, il déposa un baiser sur l'épaule de son compagnon et en profita pour inspirer longuement l'odeur de sa peau. Un peu de rose, un peu de sueur, et l'odeur du sexe qui flottait dans la pièce et s'accrochait à eux. Un cocktail délicieux au goût du Cancer qui ne pourrait s'en lasser, il en était certain.  
Ils restèrent de longues secondes ainsi, Aphrodite gardé au creux de bras du Cancer, son dos lové contre le torse de l'Italien, pendant que Romeo déposait des baisers paresseux sur ses épaules et sa nuque du bout des lèvres. Le calme de la chambre était juste dérangé par leur souffle court, qui se calmait peu à peu. Avant longtemps, ils étaient tous les deux bercés par la pénombre et le silence. La tentation de se laisser aller au sommeil était grande et chacun était tenté d'y céder, car aucun ne voulait s'entendre dire que ce n'était qu'une erreur. Et en même temps, ils brulaient tous les deux de savoir ce qui se passerait après cette étreinte si particulière, de savoir où ils en étaient et ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre.  
Le silence s'étendit jusqu'à devenir pesant, et ce fut contre toute attente le Poisson qui le brisa le premier, dans un murmure timide, comme une excuse.

— Je ne voulais pas te faire partir.

Romeo contempla l'annonce, pensif. Aphrodite ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre dans ses bras, recroquevillé sur lui-même comme s'il espérait disparaitre. Il était loin du grand matou affamé de caresses et de câlins dont il avait l'habitude. Et à cause de lui à l'évidence. Pour un malentendu idiot, par-dessus le marché. Il se ferait peut-être chasser après s'être expliqué mais si le Suédois était aussi malheureux et désespéré qu'il en avait l'air, il doutait que les choses en arrivent là. 

— Et moi je ne voulais pas que tu sois ridicule, répondit enfin le Cancer, aussi bas qu'avait parlé le Chevalier des Poissons.

Il entreprit alors, toujours à voix basse, toujours dans ce filet de voix, de relater à son amant ce qu'il avait entendu, quelques heures à peine avant qu'il ne suggère de ne plus se cacher, cette conversation qu'il avait surprise au détour d'une ruine entre deux chevaliers d'argent. Le premier, heureux d'annoncer les derniers potins en date, dont le plus croustillant, qui aurait voulu que le Chevalier des Poissons soit en couple avec le Chevalier du Cancer. Et son compère, incrédule d'abord, qui avait fini par éclater d'un rire gras quand son compère avait insisté, avant de lancer ces mots assassins : "non mais franchement, qui pourrait être avec un type pareil hein ? Il faudrait être complétement maso ! T'as vu l'intérieur de son temple ?"  
Le premier avait gardé le silence quelques instants avant de renchérir d'un "Je suis sûr que c'est un pervers ou quelque chose du genre…" des plus éloquent. L'Italien aurait pu passer outre mais juste avant que les deux compères ne passent leur chemin, il avait eu le temps d'entendre la réponse du second : "Bah, le jour où en entendra parler d'un tueur à la Jack l'éventreur à Athènes on saura d'où ça vient !", avait-il conclut avec une joie presque sadique.  
Il aurait pu oublier ces mots, il aurait pu les laisser glisser sur sa carapace, et faire comme si ça ne le touchait pas, devant les autres au moins, avant d'aller lécher ses plaies dans son coin, à l'abri des regards.  
Mais quand Aphrodite lui avait lancé cela, comme si c'était une bonne idée, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde ? Il n'avait pu le supporter. Il aimait trop son amant pour lui imposer cet opprobre-là, pour lui infliger ce traitement. De tous les anciens "traitres" des douze maisons, c'était sur lui que s'était cristallisée la rancœur des autres chevaliers. Il ne s'en plaignait jamais et tâchait de rester digne malgré les insultes persiflées dans son dos. C'était sa pénitence pour ses crimes. Il l'avait acceptée et ne se plaignait jamais. Mais il n'était pas question d'entraîner Aphrodite avec lui dans sa chute. C'était pour cela qu'il n'était jamais revenu et qu'il avait tenté de l'éloigner de lui, même si à présent qu'il l'énonçait tout haut, la chose lui semblait idiote.  
Quand il eut terminé son récit, le silence régna à nouveau dans la chambre éclairée de lune, lourd, étouffant même pour le Cancer, qui attendait de savoir quelle sentence méritait son crime.  
Aphrodite restait plongé dans ses pensées. La chose n'était pas farfelue. Il avait entendu ce genre de choses lui aussi. A chaque fois il lui avait d'ailleurs fallu beaucoup de volonté pour ne pas envoyer voler les rats qui osaient parler ainsi d'un de leur supérieur. De son crabe ronchon. En général, il coupait la poire en deux et se contentait de se montrer avant de fusiller les contrevenants du regard. Rien de trop ostentatoire qui déclencherait des ragots mais il ne restait pas sans défendre l'Italien non plus. Un compromis acceptable, même si loin d'être idéal.  
Sans même y prendre garde, il s'était peu à peu détendu dans les bras du Cancer, et s'il reposait toujours dos contre son torse, il n'était plus prostré, et profitait de le sentir tout proche après ces mois sans lui, sa peau chaude un délice tout contre la sienne. DeathMask, Romeo, il faudrait qu'il s'y fasse, avait toujours été une petite bouillotte. Et il était le dernier à s'en plaindre. Avec un petit sourire, il se retourna dans les bras de son amant pour lui faire faire face. Ou presque. Il prit tout juste le temps de piquer ses lèvres d'un baiser chaste avant de caler son visage entre celui de l'Italien et le matelas, faute d’oreiller, qui avaient le bon goût de se trouver à la tête du lit, eux. Romeo avait toujours été une sorte de couverture sous laquelle il pouvait se cacher, la nuit. L'Italien en avait été surpris au départ et puis il s'était habitué. 

— 'D–Dite ?  
— Je peux me défendre seul tu sais ? 

La remarque n'était pas méchante ni mesquine. Amusée peut-être. Moqueuse un peu. Mais rien de plus méchant que cela. Malgré tout, Romeo préféra garder le silence et attendre la suite. Ou attendre qu'on lui demande quelque chose. Mais risquer d'aggraver son cas avec une parole malheureuse ? Surtout pas.

— Et tu sais aussi que tu es en droit de te défendre, n'est-ce pas ?, continua le Poisson quand il fut évident que le Cancer ne dirait rien de plus.  
— Oui, finit par murmurer l'Italien à contre cœur.

Le silence se fit à nouveau dans la chambre, un peu moins lourd cette fois. Ce n'était pas encore les silences confortables qu'ils avaient partagé à une époque mais c'était un début. Le Cancer savait qu'il avait fait du mal à Aphrodite, en partant comme il l'avait fait. Mais il se rendait compte seulement maintenant à quel point. Et tous ces arguments qui lui semblaient si limpides et solides sur l'instant lui paraissaient tous plus fumeux les uns que les autres maintenant. Il en venait même à se demander si ce n'était pas la peur de s'afficher avec le Chevalier des Poissons qui l'avait poussé à raisonner de la sorte. Non qu'il ait honte d'Aphrodite bien entendu ! Mais il avait peur des moqueries de ses pairs, peur de ce que l'on pourrait dire en le voyant soupirer auprès de la gravure de mode des douze maisons. Malgré tous ses progrès, il restait un garçon timide et réservé. Et très conscient de certaines de ses différences surtout, au contraire de ce que beaucoup en pensaient. Mais si Aphrodite lui reposait la même question-là, maintenant… 

— Tsk tsk tsk… Tu rumines, le crabe, gronda Aphrodite avec douceur.

Il sortit le nez de son trou pour observer l'Italien depuis le bout de son nez. Il louchait un peu mais tant pis : il entendait les rouages tourner sous le crâne épais de cet imbécile !  
Ils restèrent ainsi à s'observer un instant avant que le Suédois ne s'approche pour un donner un baiser tendre à son compagnon de sommier. Chaste d'abord, l'échange devint très vite plus enfiévré et plus passionné, comme si les deux amants espéraient rattraper le temps perdu. Avant longtemps, Romeo avait glissé une main dans l'épaisse chevelure du Poisson et déposait une pluie de baisers sur le visage et la gorge de son amant, lui murmurant au passage combien il était désolé, combien il s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé de cette façon.  
Aphrodite aurait pu tenter de le rassurer ou lui dire que ce n'était rien mais il était trop occupé à se laisser faire, à s'agripper au Cancer pour ne plus jamais le laisser partir pour penser à contester le moindre de ses mots. Il ferait cela plus tard. Pour le moment il voulait juste s'endormir là et se réveiller dans quelques heures, après une bonne nuit de repos, et savourer la présence de son Italien ronchon à ses côtés. Ça aussi ça lui avait terriblement manqué. Et peut-être qu'à présent, Romeo accepterait de rester un peu plus tard, au lieu de filer aux aurores.  
L'accès de presque panique et d'excuse du Cancer s'apaisa peu à peu, et laissa à nouveau la chambre dans le calme et la pénombre. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Aphrodite pour tenter de s'enterrer un peu plus sous son amant : il ne faisait pas chaud, à être tout poisseux et surtout au-dessus des couvertures, tout nu.  
Romeo l'embrassa encore, sur le front cette fois, et pris le temps de défaire les nœuds de leur personne avant de quitter le grand lit. Il écopa d'un grondement mécontent mais n'en tint pas compte. Il alla à la salle de bain récupérer de quoi faire un peu de ménage après s'être débarbouillé, et vint prendre soin de son compagnon. Il jeta la serviette humide et poisseuse vers la porte de la chambre, pour s'en occuper plus tard. Il vint aider Aphrodite qui rampait sans conviction vers la tête du lit pour se glisser sous la couette et s'installa dans les oreillers. En quelques secondes, ils étaient blottis sous la grande couette chaude, Aphrodite dans les bras de Romeo, déjà moitié endormi. Mais malgré son confort et sa relaxation évidente, il sentait encore l'Italien ruminer. La tension de ses épaules, la façon dont il le gardait dans ses bras, tout criait au Suédois que son compagnon n'était pas aussi détendu qu'il aurait dû l'être. 

— Dors, finit-il par souffler, on verra ça demain matin.  
— Quoi donc ?  
— Le truc que tu rumines. 

Romeo ne put qu'afficher un petit sourire. Il le connaissait si bien que ça en devenait presque inquiétant. Il choisit pourtant de suivre son conseil et après un dernier baiser, se força à se détendre.  
Il serait toujours temps de penser au reste demain matin. Pour le moment, seule la présence d'Aphrodite dans ses bras était importante. Le reste n'était que détail sans importance. 

***

Quand le Chevalier des Poissons ouvrit les yeux il gémit, dépité. Pourquoi s'était-il réveillé déjà ? Ah oui : parce que sa vessie et son estomac s'étaient ligués contre lui.  
Il avait assez connu les bleus et les griffures pendant son enfance et son entrainement pour savoir qu'il en cumulait un certain nombre ce matin. En plus d'autres inconforts. Ailleurs.  
Il se demanda un instant pourquoi il était dans cet état avant de se rappeler de son visiteur du soir. Qui n'était à l'évidence plus dans son lit.  
Ce dernier constat doucha les restes de sommeil qui lui embuaient encore l'esprit et il ferma les yeux une seconde, ravalant la boule d'angoisse qui venait de se former dans son ventre pour remonter dans sa gorge. A gestes lents et précautionneux, il se redressa dans son lit et cala ses reins dans les oreillers. Il refusait toujours de regarder son décor, d'ouvrir les yeux sur sa chambre et ses vêtements encore éparpillés un peu partout. Et surtout sur son lit vide.  
Il revoyait encore le Cancer, la veille, l'entendait encore lui parler, lui murmurer… 

— 'Dite ?

Il ouvrit soudain les yeux pour se trouver face à la tête du Cancer flottant près de l'encadrement de la porte. Son amant entra tout à fait quand il vit qu'il était réveillé, et Aphrodite ne put que se repaitre de la vue : son crabe avec juste son jean noir de la veille sur les fesses était une vision pour le moins agréable de bon matin. Et la tasse fumante qu'il apportait n'avait pas l'air mal non plus, à bien y réfléchir.  
Romeo posa la tasse sur la table de chevet et vint s'asseoir sur le lit aux côtés de son compagnon. Il l'embrassa avec tendresse avant d'écarter une mèche rebelle qui venait lui chatouiller le bout du nez. 

— Bien dormi ?

Aphrodite se contenta de répondre d'un signe du chef. 

— J'ai été voler des crêpes à Camus. Intéressé ? Ou bien tu préfères prendre un bain avant ?

Le Cancer était prêt à tout pour revenir dans les bonnes grâces de son petit poisson. Et s'il devait ramper il ramperait, et mieux que personne avec ça ! Mais pour le moment, et vu leur enthousiasme de la veille, un bon bain brûlant ferait sans doute du bien au Suédois. 

— Ca dépend, souffla le concerné avec un regard incertain à son amant, tu le prendrais avec moi ?

Il s'était penché vers le Cancer et avait glissé ses bras autour de son cou.  
L'Italien se fendit aussitôt d'un sourire de requin.

— Tout ce qui te fera plaisir.  
— Alors un baiser d'abord. Puis un bain. Et on ira voler d'autre crêpes à Camus ensuite.

Plus docile et sage que jamais, Romeo exauça dans l'instant la première requête de son compagnon.  
Elle se prolongea un peu plus longtemps que prévu et quand il se glissèrent enfin dans la baignoire, le bain était nécessaire à plus d'un titre, et la matinée touchait à sa fin. Mais aucun des deux n'en avait cure. Ils avaient encore le reste de la journée pour aller voler des crêpes au Français de l'étage en-dessous.  
Et s'ils n'en volaient pas aujourd'hui il y aurait toujours demain, ou plus tard.  
Tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, le reste n'avait pas d'importance. 

~ / ~

**Author's Note:**

> Oui je sais. Mais de base, il a pas de prénom officiel, donc j'en ai choisi un qui me plait, voilà ;p


End file.
